Impuro
by ChibiTrancy
Summary: "Bastou uma troca de olhares para o menor saber que aquilo poderia ser interessante. "


Ao entardecer de uma sexta-feira qualquer, a mansão Trancy estava imensa em um mórbido e monstruoso tédio. Enquanto os empregados realizavam silenciosos, suas tarefas diárias, o pequeno conde Alois Trancy permanecia sentado em sua poltrona no centro da sala de estar, procurando distrair-se, brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos louros, enrolando-a em seu dedo e soltando-a logo em seguida.

O garoto suspirou. Não era de hoje que nada de novo acontecia naquela mansão. A mesma monotonia rotineira, que tanto chateava o pequenino. Suas frustradas tentativas de seduzir seu mordomo já não eram o suficiente para entretê-lo. Ele queria algo mais, algo que afastasse de vez sua solidão.

Pelo menos aquela vez a sorte soprou a seu favor.

- Your Highness... – Anunciou Claude, o mordomo. – Há uma visita para você.

- Visita? – Indagou o loiro deixando a poltrona num salto.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o visitante adentrara no aposento, eufórico e exasperado, como era de seu feitio.

- Conde Trancy! – Exclamou.

Lá estava ele. Aleister Chamber, ou, como era mais conhecido, Visconde Druitt. Um homem alto, magro, de pele clara e longos cabelos louros. Druitt possuía uma ficha um tanto quanto duvidosa, era cheio dos exageros e surtos bipolares. Ainda assim, era um homem atraente. Alois sabia disso.

- Olá, Visconde. – Respondeu o garoto.

O homem não hesitou em aproximar-se do pequeno, nem em envolvê-lo em seus braços, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Ah, você está mais lindo á cada dia que passa! – Exclamou o homem – Seus olhos azuis e profundos como o amor, seus cabelos dourados e macios, como fios de seda...

Alois sorriu em resposta.

- Muito obrigado. – Agradeceu – Devo admitir que você também está em ótima forma.

- Perdoe minha intromissão, porém, ao passar em frente á sua mansão, não pude deixar de imaginar o quanto você, meu pequeno anjo, deveria estar sentindo-se solitário. Portanto, tomei a liberdade de vir até aqui acolher-te em meus braços. – Explicou Druitt.

O menino sorriu. Talvez houvesse finalmente encontrado alguma diversão. Talvez Aleister, um homem sempre tão cheio de segundas intenções, pudesse tirá-lo do tédio no qual ele se encontrava. Bastou uma troca de olhares para o menor saber que aquilo poderia ser interessante. E é claro que ele o conseguiria. Sabia fazê-lo muitíssimo bem, e não é porque Claude o recusara uma meia dúzia de vezes que ele devesse deixar de divertir-se.

- Você está certo... – Admitiu o garoto com um estranho sorriso em sua face – Ultimamente tenho me sentido extremamente sozinho.

Alois envolveu as mãos enluvadas do Visconde entre as suas, alisando-as carinhosamente, enquanto fitava-o com uma falsa expressão inocente.

- Oh, meu anjo... – Disse o mais velho – O falecimento de seu pai ainda deve lhe doer muito, não?

- Sim. – Respondeu o loiro – Você não faz idéia do quanto.

Druitt fitou-o de forma piedosa. Apertou suas mãos firmemente, querendo aconchegá-lo.

- Meu pequenino... – Consolou – Não há motivos para se preocupar. Eu estou aqui, e me certificarei de afastar de ti esta solidão desoladora.

O pequeno conde sorriu de forma maliciosa, e envolveu seus braços frágeis em torno do pescoço do mais velho, forçando uma indiscreta aproximação.

- Eu adoraria ter sua companhia está noite. – Sibilou Alois num tom provocativo – Seria uma verdadeira honra.

Deixando o bom senso de lado, o Visconde aproximou seu rosto ainda mais, de forma com que um pudesse sentir a respiração do outro.

- Mas é claro... – Sussurrou Druitt, perdido na imensidão que eram os olhos de Alois. Aproveitando-se da situação, o homem, com uma de suas mãos, acariciava os cabelos louros do menor, enquanto a outra fora posicionada em suas costas, correndo o risco de descer a qualquer momento. Alois estava ciente disto, porém, não se importara. Talvez isso fosse exatamente o que ele queria.

Um estranho silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Ambos olhavam um ao outro de cima abaixo, apenas analisando os corpos, formas, feições, texturas... Imaginando sabores e sensações.

- Seus lábios são tão rosados... – Comentou o Visconde ainda perdido na face angelical do jovem – Tão macios... Seria um verdadeiro lisonjeio ter tua permissão para provar seu sabor...

O pequenino riu. Tudo estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado.

- Creio que negar um simples pedido á um grande amigo de meu pai seria de uma deselegância descomunal. – Respondeu Alois malicioso. – Sendo assim, se realmente desejas provar o sabor de Conde Trancy, não lhe farei esta desfeita.

Druitt agarrou a cintura do menor de forma brutal, puxando-o para perto de si, fazendo os corpos de ambos estremecerem por conta da proximidade.

Sem mais cerimônias, o homem tomou os lábios do pequenino, comprimindo-os contra os seus, que não demoraram muito á ceder, dando espaço para as línguas quentes e macias de ambos, que, ao se encontrarem, se entrelaçaram com tamanha voracidade, como se estivessem desfrutando do sabor da mais doce das frutas divinas.

O beijo teve direito a carícias. Alois entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos de Druitt, enquanto este alisava suas costas e cintura.

- Hm... – Gemeu o menor ao sentir o Visconde mordiscar seus lábios.

Após um longo tempo, o mais velho cortou o beijo, em busca de ar.

- Oh, isto foi... Sublime. – Disse Druitt. – Superaste minhas expectativas, my beloved angel.

O pequeno conde mordeu seu lábio inferior e sorriu. Novamente, envolveu ás mãos do maior nas suas e apertou-as firmemente.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Sussurrou Alois nos ouvidos do Visconde, mordendo seu lóbulo logo em seguida. Em resposta, Aleister acariciou seus cabelos louros, puxando-os levemente.

- O que achas de irmos para um lugar mais reservado? – Sugeriu o homem.

- Ótima idéia. – Concordou o pequeno – Sinta-se honrado. És o primeiro visitante á conhecer o quarto do Conde Trancy.

- De fato, uma honra. – Disse Druitt sorrindo.

Rapidamente, Alois puxou o mais velho pela mão, e levara-o até seu dormitório. Ambos subiam as escadas apressados, como se estivessem atrasados para um compromisso inadiável, enquanto seus sapatos faziam um tilintar estridente ao entrarem brutalmente em contrato com o piso.

Ao chegar ao quarto, o conde não se demorou em avançar novamente nos lábios do mais velho, que retribuiu o gesto com a mesma ardência e desejo.

- Você é um canário muito travesso. – Disse o Visconde sorrindo com malícia.

O pequeno assentiu balançando a cabeça, e retribuiu o sorriso da mesma forma provocante.

- Talvez você esteja certo. – Disse – Acho que mereço ser castigado.

Druitt acariciava o tronco do menino, devorando-o com o olhar.

- Cuidado com o que desejas, meu pequeno anjo caído. – Preveniu o maior – Minha punição será severa.

- Acho que é exatamente isto que estou precisando. – Sibilou Alois – Uma punição bem merecida.

- Então é isto que terás. – Respondeu o homem.

Conforme a intensidade dos beijos ia aumentando, as carícias iam ficando cada vez mais intimas e quentes. O Visconde retirava as vestimentas do pequenino, enquanto percorria as mãos por seu corpo e distribuía sucções por seu pescoço. Alois apenas gemia em resposta aos atos pecaminosos, o que fazia Druitt rir com malícia.

- Meu pequeno anjo caído... – Sussurrava o maior nos ouvidos do loiro – Nunca imaginei que um garoto como você... Tão belo, com uma face tão inocente, pudesse ser assim tão... Impuro.

- Me agrada saber que estou te surpreendendo – Respondeu Alois sorrindo. – Espero que estejas gostando.

- Mas é claro que estou. – Disse o Visconde tomando novamente os lábios de seu pequenino em um beijo.

Em poucos instantes, ambos estavam completamente despidos. Trancy arranhava as costas de Druitt, enquanto este estimulava sua região do pescoço com os lábios quentes.

- Ah, Druitt... – Gemia.

O maior não hesitou. Descera por seus ombros e seu tórax, até os mamilos rosados do pequenino, sugando-os, lambendo-os, e dando-lhe sutis mordiscadas.

- Ahmm... Isto é maravilhoso. – Dizia o pequeno.

O Visconde não se demorou muito naquela região. Logo, ele envolvera o garoto nos braços, aproximando seus corpos, acariciando seus cabelos louros e olhando-o em seus olhos.

- Espero estar conseguindo afastar de você esta dolorosa solidão, my beloved angel. – Sussurrou o mais velho.

Druitt fuzilava o garoto com o olhar. Fitava-o tão profundamente, que Alois estremeceu, temendo que ele talvez pudesse vir a enxergar sua alma. Era um tanto quanto assustadora a maneira com que o mais velho o encarava. Aqueles olhos carregados de luxúria lembravam-lhe a forma suja com a qual aquele velho o vira aquela noite. Lembranças que apenas alimentavam sua tristeza, lembranças sórdidas, que tomaram sua mente por breves instantes.

"Dane-se." – Pensou o loiro sacudindo a cabeça a fim de afastar aquelas terríveis e perturbadoras imagens mentais.

- Está sim. – Respondeu o rapaz. – E o fazes muitíssimo bem.

Sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo, o homem deitou seu pequeno anjo com delicadeza na cama macia.

- Está não será sua primeira vez, não é? – Indagou Druitt malicioso.

Alois riu.

- Não. – Respondeu. – Devo admitir que possuo uma certa prática. Mas quem irá avaliar de que vale toda está minha experiência, será você, Visconde.

- Meu pequeno canário é cheio de segredos... – Sibilou o homem acariciando o rosto do garoto. – Isto torna tudo mais interessante.

- É, pode se dizer que sim. – Respondeu Alois.

- Me admira o fato de que, por mais que ambos sejamos do mesmo sexo, não hesitaste em momento algum. – Comentou Aleister. – É uma pena que isto seja tão mal visto aos olhos carrascos da sociedade.

- Concordo plenamente com o senhor, Visconde. – Disse o pequenino. – Não entendo o que as pessoas vêem de tão condenável em uma prática tão... Prazerosa.

O maior apenas gargalhou malicioso. A vida do pequeno Alois Trancy sempre fora um intrigante mistério, porém, ele nunca imaginara que este, pudesse ser uma criança tão pervertida.

Ao ver o pequeno deitado sobre seu leito macio, com as bochechas coradas, o corpo completamente nu e os olhos semicerrados, Druitt não se conteve. Alisara o interior de suas coxas macias, afastando-as umas das outras, abrindo suas pernas com delicadeza. Após fazê-lo, o Visconde pode ter uma visão privilegiada de todo o corpo do garoto, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Sua vontade de violar o pequeno apenas aumentava, e era difícil controlá-la.

- O que estás esperando? – Questionou Alois de forma provocante. – Ande logo!

- Você é mesmo um canário muito travesso. – Disse Druitt no mesmo tom de malícia. – Devo colocar-te em uma gaiola, ou cortar-te as asas?

- Faça o que for preciso, Visconde. – Respondeu o rapaz – Mas faça-o logo, por favor...

Alois levou a mão do maior até sua boca, sugando-lhe um par de dedos de forma sugestiva, percorrendo-lhe a língua por toda sua extensão e distribuindo sucções no mesmo.

- Então vamos, meu pequeno canário... – Sibilou o maior – Quero ouvi-lo cantar.

Dito isto, o mais velho posicionou sua glande na entrada do pequeno, que sorriu ao senti-la, quente e úmida. Logo, Druitt adentrara seu membro sentindo a apertada abertura do garoto, que mordera com força os dedos Visconde numa tentativa inútil de amenizar sua dor.

- Ah! – Gritou – Isto... é incrível...

O mais velho sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Alois com as costas das mãos. Ver seu pequeno anjo gemendo e gritando lhe proporcionava uma sensação de orgulho próprio. Inúmeras vezes o Visconde se imaginara praticando este tipo de ato obsceno com Alois, porém, nunca passou por sua cabeça que pudesse ser possível, ou pelo menos, tão simples assim.

- Oh, Druitt... – Gemia o pequenino. – Ahhmm...

Os corpos de ambos tremiam enquanto eles se deliciavam com aquilo que faziam. O mais velho revirava os olhos, tomado pelo prazer que o pequeno corpo lhe proporcionava. Era apertado como uma criança virgem, e ainda assim, sexy como um profissional.

Enquanto o homem estocava com velocidade na entrada do garoto, este rebolava lentamente, como se estivesse suplicando por satisfação. Os movimentos proporcionavam uma pressão deliciosa no pênis do Visconde, que mordia os lábios, tentando conter-se, não querendo gemer ou proferir palavras chulas, apesar de esta ser sua vontade.

- Ahmm... – Gemia Alois extasiado - Ahh... Mais rápido...

Druitt sorriu malicioso novamente, percorrendo suas mãos pelo tórax do menino, até chegar a seus mamilos rosados. Logo, o homem não hesitou em comprimi-los entre seus dedos, arrancando do pequeno, doces e infantis gemidos de prazer.

- Se sente bem, my angel? – Indagou o Visconde.

- Sim... – Respondeu o pequenino com os olhos semicerrados e as bochechas coradas.

Atendendo aos pedidos do garoto, Druitt aumentou a velocidade das penetrações, o que, conseqüentemente, aumentou o volume dos gemidos do menor

- Hmmm... – Gemeu – Isto é... Delicioso...

- Mas como você é impuro... – Sibilou o Visconde num tom provocativo – Estava certo quando disse que merecias uma punição das bem severas.

- Eu mereço... – Dizia o garoto entre gemidos – Mereço sua punição. Oh, Visconde, abuse de mim!

Druitt sorria. Cada sentença, proferida com tanto desejo pelo garoto fazia o homem se excitar cada vez mais. Há muito tempo não fazia este tipo de coisa alguém tão submisso. Era ótimo sentir-se no controle, assim como Alois adorava submeter-se daquela forma.

O maior envolvera o membro de seu pequeno anjo com uma das mãos, masturbando-o, enquanto usava a outra para o auxilio da movimentação dos corpos, esta, colada na cintura de Alois.

- Ahmm... – Gemeu o pequeno conde deliciando-se com os movimentos feitos pelo mais velho.

Era quente, era maravilhoso. Ambos, tão unidos, como se fossem um. Toda aquela pressão, aqueles gemidos, os toques, carícias, as vozes abafadas... Tudo contribuía para tornar aquele momento perfeito.

Sem avisos, o Visconde soltara o sexo do garoto de suas mãos, deslizando-as para as costas do pequeno, erguendo-o e posicionando-o de forma com que este, sentasse em seu colo se ma necessidade de interromper a penetração.

- AAHH! – Gritou Alois ao ser preenchido por completo. – Isso dói!

- Eu avisei. – Sibilou Druitt malicioso. – Avisei que minha punição seria severa.

O garoto apenas assentiu, abraçando o maior, para facilitar seu equilíbrio, permitindo-o pular sobre o pênis do maior. E o fizera. Sem o menor pudor, cavalgava no colo do mais velho, gemendo e gritando, completamente extasiado.

- Ahhm – Gemia – Vamos, me foda com força.

Druitt tomava seus lábios em beijos ardentes cada vez que este abria a boca para emitir algum grito. Não queria que os empregados os ouvissem, gostaria de manter isso apenas entre ambos, para que pudessem repetir o ato mais vezes, sem dever explicações á ninguém.

E entre beijos, mordidas, lambidas, sucções e gemidos, ambos se sentiam bem. Muito bem, para falar a verdade. Alois havia encontrado exatamente o que queria. Algo que o tirasse do tédio, quebrasse sua rotina monótona e o divertisse. E Druitt? Bem, este havia encontrado um parceiro perfeito para aquele tipo de coisa.

Levando em conta a velocidade e intensidade dos movimentos, não fora surpresa nenhuma que logo, o pequeno conde Trancy atingira o orgasmo, expelindo o tal do líquido branco e expresso, e sujando o peito do mais velho.

- Ahhh! – Gemeu o garoto.

Logo, o Visconde fizera o mesmo, fazendo escorrer o mesmo líquido pela entrada do pequeno.

Após sair de dentro deste, Aleister deitou-se sobre a cama macia, - agora suja – do pequenino e fizera sinal para que este o acompanhasse. Alois obedeceu, deitando sobre o mais velho, posicionando suas penas em torno das dele, seus braços abraçando-o e sua cabeça em seu tronco.

Druitt suspirou sorrindo, e acariciou os cabelos louros do pequenino.

- Devo admitir que me surpreendesse. – Relatou. – Não imaginei que meu pequeno anjo caído fosse tão bom nisso.

- Agora já sabes. – Respondeu o pequenino retribuindo o sorriso.

- Aqui em Londres, não há um habitante sequer que não esconda segredos. – Disse o mais velho – Gostaria muito de saber que outras coisas interessantíssimas meu pequeno canário esconde.

"Canalha." – Pensou Alois.

- Não acho que isso seja um assunto próprio para o momento. – Respondeu o garoto forçando um sorriso.

Druitt riu para disfarçar sua insatisfação.

- É, você está certo. – Respondeu – Realmente não é o momento.

Após um curto período de silêncio, Aleister voltou a falar:

- Só quero que saiba que sempre que se sentires sozinho novamente, não hesite em me chamar. – Disse. – Está bem?

O pequeno mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Está bem. – Confirmou – Você promete nunca mais me deixar sentir-se solitário, Visconde?

Alois forçou um olhar inocente.

- Prometo. – Respondeu o mais velho.

E assim a noite se seguiu. Ambos deitados na cama do pequeno Trancy, que estava estranhamente feliz. Certo, não era Claude, mas... Havia sido deveras interessante.


End file.
